


Blame Niall

by Lyndseyyy14



Series: Oldest Niall Universe [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Fic, M/M, Middle!Zayn, Niall Centric, actual age fic, daddies!lilo, lilo parents, oldest!niall, youngest!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndseyyy14/pseuds/Lyndseyyy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON THIS PROMPT:</p>
<p>Can you do a one shot where Niall is the oldest among the three children and he like always takes the blame for his younger brothers. so one day his is really sick but his daddies dont realize it and his brothers blame him for something he totally didnt do since he didnt even come out of his room but he doesnt complain. so his daddies yell at him and sends him to time out. but during time out he faints and you continue it maybe they find out the truth. Lilo! daddies, Niall(11),Zayn(6),Harry(4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love on "Mayne Family"!
> 
> Here's a story based on a prompt I got on my writing Tumblr.
> 
> I think I'm gonna make more than one story in this universe.

When Niall woke up Saturday morning to a familiar pain in his stomach, he knew it was going to be a rough day. He raced into the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of what he had last consumed. He groaned in agony, he felt like he was going to die.

Niall stayed in bed for the majority of the day. It was probably best because it would be easier for his dads to take care of the little ones.

He loved his two little brothers dearly, really he did. They were so important to him and he hated to see them cry and get punished. That’s why when Zayn and Harry tell their fathers that Niall did something that was really them; he didn’t mind it that much. He knows how it is to be at that age and as long as it makes them happy so be it.

The only times Niall moved that day was to go throw up, he tried to read a book, his favorite There’s A Boy In The Girl’s Bathroom by Louis Sachar, but when he got to when Bradley Chalkers told Jeff Fishkin “Give me a dollar or I’ll spit on you” Niall felt woozy so he decided to stop. 

The wooziness didn’t fade away though. He felt so dizzy yet he hardly even moved! He had just about gotten control of the dizziness when he heard a crash from downstairs and little screams of terror. It took literally seconds before Niall’s name was being called by both of his fathers.

“NIALL JAMES! GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!”

Get back down there? He hasn’t been downstairs all day.

“I’M GIVING TO THE COUNT OF 10! GET DOWN HERE NOW!” 

Oh no, it’s not good when daddy starts to count. Niall carefully got out of bed, grabbing onto his nightstand when he lost his balance as black spots clouded his vision. He rubbed them furiously until he distantly heard his daddy on the number four.  
Niall got down stairs as fast as he could, occasionally grabbing on to the wall for support. He made it in front of his daddy and papa right as Liam reached nine.

“Yes, daddy?” Niall mumbled while trying to steady his balance.

“You know better than to play football in the house.” Louis said sternly.

“I-what? Papa, I haven’t…” He drifted off when he caught the eyes of his six and four year old brothers, cowering behind the wall in fear. “I’m sorry.” 

“Ten minutes. Time out. Now.” Liam looked at him. “And apologize to papa for breaking his picture.” 

“I’m sorry papa.” Niall looked at Louis, his lip between his teeth.

“It’s okay baby, but you know the rules. Go to time out now please.”

Niall slowly trudged his way to the naughty corner, his vision and balance getting worse. He stood there for at least five minutes before his body started to sway.

“Ni-Ni? You ‘kay?” He heard Harry’s voice in the distance.

“Niall, why your body moving silly?” Zayn’s voice sounded even further away from Harry’s.

Next thing he knew, his vision turned black and he felt himself falling backwards.

Both Harry and Zayn let out blood curling screams.

“DADDY!!! PAPA!!!”  
Liam and Louis ran as fast as they could back into the family room, their hearts stopping when they saw their oldest child passed out on the carpet.

“Oh my god, Niall!” Liam was the first to recover, running straight for the older boy.  
Louis went to the little ones who were crying their hearts out. “What happened kiddos?” He asked in the sweetest voice he could muster without breaking down right there with them.

“He-his body started swaying and then he just fell down!” Zayn sobbed.

“His eyes roll too!” Harry added, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Niall, come on buddy, wake up. Please baby, just open your eyes.” Tears were falling down Liam’s cheeks as well.

Louis grabbed the two younger kids and pulled them both into a hug, “Niall’s gonna be okay boys. I promise.”

“I’m calling an ambulance Lou.” The older boy heard his husband tell him, he just nodded while still trying to comfort the kids.

The ambulance came in record time, taking Niall and Liam to the hospital. The married couple decided it’d be best if one of them stayed home with the kids, not knowing how they’d react inside a hospital.

A few minutes after the ambulance left Harry walked up to Louis. “Is Ni gon be ‘kay?”  
Louis forced a small smile, “He’s gonna be okay Harry. I promise.” He didn’t know who he was trying to convince more, himself or his son.

“Is Ni sick cuz we gots him in trouble?” Zayn asked with wide eyes.

Louis’ eyebrows scrunched together. “What do you mean baby?”

“Ni no break pitcher, we did!” Harry wailed.

“We so sorry papa! We didn’t know Niall would die!!!” Zayn cried.

Louis pulled the two kids in again “Niall didn’t die Zaynie, daddy went with him to the doctors to find out what’s wrong. And you   
two should know better than to blame your brother, am I right?”

The crying boys nodded their heads, sniffling their tears back.

“You guys have early bedtime tonight, okay? No tv either.”

“Okay papa.” Both boys mumbled in unison.

\--

A couple hours later all three heads turned to the door when the heard it opening. They were currently at the table drawing and coloring pictures for Niall when he got home.

“NIALL!!!” The six and four year old screamed while running toward their older brother.

“Whoaaaa, there. Niall needs to get some rest okay? He’s really icky.” Liam explained to the boys, who’s heads immediately dropped.

“Okay, but we made pitchers for him!” Zayn smiled.

Niall smiled softly too. “Thanks guys, I’m sure I’ll love them.”

“Alright, Niall, go on the couch please. I’ll go make you some soup to see if you can keep that down. Boys, do you want to help me?”

The two younger kids nodded excitedly while the older one walked very carefully to lie down on the couch.

“Why don’t you go get washed up first, kay?”

The boys smiled and ran off to the bathroom.

The husbands met up with each other in the kitchen.

“So what’s wrong with him?” Louis asked while wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist.

Liam sighed and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older gent’s torso. 

“Apparently he’s been throwing up all day, they just diagnosed it as the flu. He passed out from dehydration though so I better go get him a cup of water.”

“I’ll help out as much as I can baby. Oh, and Zayn and Harry have no tv and early bedtime tonight. Turns out they’ve been blaming everything on Niall.” Louis looked at his husband.

“I know. I talked to Niall in the cab home about it. He just lets it happen because he hates seeing them upset.”

Louis smiled. “We did a pretty good job with them didn’t we?”

Liam turned his head, smiling at the sight of their two youngest sons curled up next to their older brother, the three of them fast asleep.

“Yeah, we did. Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me here: mywritinggoesinonedirection.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can follow my regular tumblr here: mylifegoesinonedirection.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm also on Twitter: @Lyndseyyy14
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
